The High Class Punk
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: Caroline Wahlberg has had a tough life... after her parents, who are the VERY rich, die and leave her nothing to be heard of, she is taken in by the Mercers. What will happen when the Four Brothers and Caroline return to bury their mother and caretaker?
1. Jack Mercer

Name: Caroline Wahlberg

Height: 5'9

Body type: Lanky but muscular

Eye colour: hazel

Hair colour and length: Short and slightly wavy, brown with black and hot pink tips

Age: 17

Other: Caroline is a tough punk skater girl who has a hot temper. She's a cocky hothead at sometimes, and at other times, she's meek and quiet. She loves music and is very passionate about it. She plays the guitar and writes songs. She's somewhat of a petty criminal, though her father highly disapproves of her behaviour because she comes from a high-class family. She never liked that life and would be fine living in a small apartment just as long as she could have her music and a skate park nearby. She is a Junior in high school and is the only girl who's ever played one their football team. Quarterback, to be exact. She also plays hockey in her spare time.

-------------------------------------------

Caroline slammed her locker shut and started off towards her second class. She was couldn't wait until football practice after school. Even more, she couldn't wait until Friday night's game when she could beat the opposite team to a pulp, even though she was the Quarterback.

Today just wasn't her day. Her now ex-boyfriend was saying allot of bullshit about her and telling the whole school.

She started to zone off as she was walking and accidentally bumped into a kid who looked about her age, but she didn't recognize him.

"Hey, sorry man."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Mercer."

Caroline smirked and shook Jack's outstretched hand. "Caroline. Caroline Wahlberg."

Jack looked at Caroline's appearance. When she spoke, he saw the stud in her tongue. She also had an eyebrow and lip piecing, not counting her ears and the extra studs in them. She had a large variety of bracelets on. Some had spikes on them, others were leather or had studs. Some of them were simply pieces of cloth tied around her wrist. She also had a few beaded bracelets and a few metal ones. She also had a few different rocker necklaces and rings.

Caroline looked Jack over. He had long hair that was spiked and sticking out in any direction. He had a leather wrist band and a cross necklace on with his black hoody. He had one ring on his thumb and a tongue piercing.

"Wait, what's your last name?" Caroline said with a hard look of concentration on her face.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know Bobby Mercer?"

"Yeah, he's my brother." 

"Were you adopted by Ms. Evelyn by chance?" 

"Yeah, how do you know this stuff?" 

"Because Bobby's my role model and I used to hang out with him and his friends sometimes."

"Dude, really? Well, I'm using his car today 'cause mine's got an oil leak and…"

"Wait, Bobby's back?!" She said excitedly. Jack looked a little creeped out but answered.

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long though." Jack said with a frown. Caroline knew what Jack felt like. Bobby hardly ever came back to Detroit these days. She had missed him too.

"Hey, do you think I can come over after football practice? My parents won't care."

"Yeah, sure. Ma won't care…" Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for class! Hey, see you at lunch. Maybe we can sit together or somethin'."

"Yeah, see you later!" Jack said as he ran off to his next class.

--------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry it's so short! I'll update soon!


	2. Accident

Ok, people, here ya go! I was in Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving and that's my excuse:)

-------------------------

Caroline waved Jack over to the table she was sitting at with some of her friends. Jack started over towards her but tripped over his foot and accidentally flipped his tray of food into a guy's lap. Unfortunately, this guy was one of the biggest guys on the school's hockey team.

"Hey, you mother [censored, what the [censored?!?!"

"Hey man, sorry! It was an accident!"

The guy started off at Jack and before Jack could do anything, punched his jaw. Jack recoiled and hit him back. The guy kicked Jack to the floor. Caroline jumped from her seat and yelled at the guy.

"Mat! Leave him the [censored alone!" She growled angrily and punched his gut. Mat doubled over. Caroline kicked him down and then helped Jack up. She could see a newly formed bruise on his jaw. He also had a bloody lip.

"You okay?" She asked Jack. He nodded in response before Caroline kicked Mat one last time in the ribs.

"Hey thanks." Jack said.

"No prob. No one messes with my people and gets away with it," Caroline smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ignore Mat. He won't be messing with you again." She reassured him.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house after school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I thought we already talked about that." Caroline laughed.

"Well, I hadn't officially asked you yet." Jack gave a mischievous grin. Caroline lightly slapped Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, if you wanna come by and watch us practice after school you can."

"I'll do that." Jack said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah. Bye!" Jack said.

"Later!"

After football practice…

Caroline got into the car and pulled some grass out of her hair as Jack turned on the radio to AC/DC.

"Hey thanks for giving me a ride."

"Yeah. Bobby'll probably be home."

"Cool. So, you play guitar?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just guessed. It's not that hard to figure it out." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Or, maybe you're just a physic freak!" Jack joked and Caroline punched his shoulder.

"Hey, don't distract the driver!" Jack said, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, if I was physic, the team would win every game because I'd know all their plays." Caroline said with a grin.

Jack turned to her and was about to speak when Caroline yelled, "Jack!" Jack jerked the steering wheel of the car, but he wasn't in time. A big van slammed on the brakes, but couldn't stop in time. The two cars collided and the car with Jack and Caroline, being the smaller of the two, flipped over and spun off the road.

Caroline tried to stay conscious. She could feel bleeding, and a lot of it. She hoped Jack was okay. Jack yelled for help and started trying to pull Caroline out of the car. He was injured.

Jack managed to pull Caroline out of the car and away from it before the car ignited form the gasoline and exploded.

Caroline fell back on Jack before blacking out…

Caroline woke up in a hospital bed. She saw an IV sticking out of a bruised arm. Her head was killing her and she thought she had a few broken ribs. She looked over to her left and right and her parents, who had been sitting in the corner, jumped up and nearly ran over to her when they saw that she was awake.

"Caroline! We were so worried about you! What happened? All they people at the front desk told us was you were in an accident with a young man." Her mother started.

"Mom, I'm alive aren't I? Then that's all that matters." He mother and father sighed with exasperated looks.

"Well, who is the young man who pulled you out of the car?" Her father inquired. Just then, she remembered Jack pulling her from the car.

"Jack! Is he okay?!"

"He's right over there." A nurse said as she walked in. Caroline looked over at Jack, who was still asleep. He looked peaceful.

"Caroline, we have to leave for now and we won't be able to see you for a few days." Her mother said solemnly. Caroline's expression hardened.

"Why?" was all she could say. Her parents left too much.

"Your mother and I have to go to an important meeting in New York City."

"Oh. Okay." Caroline said and hugged them both. Then they were gone.

Caroline sat there for a few hours alone with no body to talk to until none other than Miss Evelyn Mercer came in. Her face brightened.

"Caroline! Are you okay?" She said and ran over to Caroline's bed and hugged her. She let go as she felt Caroline wince.

"Hi Miss Evelyn." Caroline said with a smile.

"There's someone here who you'd like to see." Evelyn started, "I'll be right back, okay, dear?" She quickly left the room and returned withy Bobby.

"Bobby! How you doin' man?" Caroline asked.

"I'm good. How'd you end up in here?" Bobby asked.

"Well…uh…it's a long story. Jack was bringing me over to your house to see you and…uh… he, I mean we got hit by a can."

"Ouch. You know, I'm not payin' for a new car by myself." Bobby said with a cocky grin. Caroline threw her pillow at him. "Same old Bobby." She laughed.

Okay guys, sorry it's so short, but I'm having slight writer's block… how was this? I know it was VERY dramatic, maybe too drama for one chapter??? Tell me how I did:)


	3. News

Here's chapter 3!

Caroline threw a plate at the nurse who had brought her the food. "Screw you! Screw this food! Screw this hospital!" The plate of food barely missed the frightened nurse. Caroline had already managed to break someone's arm. They had removed the IVs from Jack and Caroline, seeing that they were stable and the fact that Caroline might accidentally rip hers out while having a fit of rage.

Jack stifled a laugh as Caroline started throwing her silver ware at the nurse, cussing her out and telling her to get her ass out of here.

"Where the hell's Bobby? He's supposed to come and get us!" Caroline started screaming. "I'm right here. I didn't know you loved me _that _much, Car." Bobby said playfully.

"Very funny, Bobby. Now, can you take us home?"

"Ya Ma's filling out the papers now."

"Good. I just hope they don't miss me…" Caroline said sarcastically. Jack started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

"You don't know how much trouble she's caused in just a week. Car broke some dude's arm when he tried to force feed her 'cause she wouldn't eat any of the hospital food, and she's been cussing any one who cameos into the room out, along with throwing anything she can get her hands on at them." Jack explained. Bobby chuckled.

"That's Car alright." Was all he said. Then, Evelyn entered the room.

"Hey Evelyn!"

"Hello Caroline. I'm so glad that you and Jack have recovered! They're releasing you today."

"Okay, then let's go." Caroline said and started to sit up. "Hey not so fast. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Bobby said playfully.

"Shut up and get out clothes so we can change." Caroline said.

"You and Jack? In the same room?" Bobby said with a smirk. Caroline flushed and flipped him off. "Do you really think I care? Bobby, I thought me well enough by now…"

"Well, you do have a point there. I should let you know that Jackie here's more into dicks than chicks if you know what I mean." Bobby laughed. Jack shot him a death glare before turning to Caroline.

"Don't listen to him, Car. Bobby don't you think it's time for a new joke?" Jack said and flipped Bobby off. Bobby just smirked and threw the clothes at Jack and Caroline then left the room.

Caroline carefully stood up and looked over expectantly at Jack, who had already stood up and was facing the opposite wall as he was dressing as well. She ripped off the hospital gown and threw on the tee-shirt and baggy jeans. She noticed that they were not her clothes and soon realized that they were Jack's.

After about ten minutes, Bobby returned without Evelyn.

"Where's Ma?" Jack asked.

"Talkin' to the doctor. She said we can go to the car now." Bobby said. Jack and Caroline followed him down the long hallway and into the elevator. When they got to the car, Bobby helped Jack and Caroline into the back, seeing as their ribs weren't fully recovered.

When Evelyn got in the car, she turned the car on and started out of the hospital parking lot.

"Your parents called and said that you can stay with us until they get back, Caroline." Evelyn. "Okay. But what about…"

"You can borrow some of Jack's clothes. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and you tow are about the same size…"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, sweetie. By the way, the doctor said you can probably play football this coming Friday. Your ribs are "healed and in perfect condition" as he put it." Evelyn laughed. Today was a Sunday. "Great! Can you guys come?"

"Eh, we'll think about it…" Bobby said, getting a slap on the back of the head and a "look" from Evelyn. "Of course we'll come! Jerry and Angel should be home by now…"

Caroline followed Jack into the house. She hadn't been in this house for years, but Evelyn hadn't changed a thing. Caroline didn't think she's think the same thing in three years, though.

That Friday night after the game…

When Caroline exited the locker room, she found Evelyn crying and Jack, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry all had serious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Were we that bad? I mean, Joey did drop the ball a few times, but we still won and…" 

"No, it's not that, Caroline. Your parents… are dead." Evelyn sobbed.

"What?! This can't be happening!" Caroline cried. Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she buried her face in her shoulder. "How?"

"The taxi they were in collided with a semi-truck. A drunk driver." Jerry stated.

"You're gonna live with Ma, Jack, Jerry, and Angel." Bobby said.

"Yeah… yeah. Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without the Mercers."

"Tomorrow I'll drive you over to their house so you can get your things." Angel said.

"Thanks, Ang."

"Don't mention it. You're a family friend."

Two day later; at the lawyer's office:

"Caroline I'm sorry, but your parent's didn't leave anything to you." The lawyer said without emotion.

"What? But where did all the money go?"

"Their will says that all of their real-estate and money goes to your uncle in California."

"Damn it!"

"Bastards!" Bobby said, getting a glare form Evelyn.

"So basically I don't get anything?" Caroline said, ignoring Bobby's comment.

"Yes, I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but that's the cold, hard truth." The lawyer said.

"Then I guess we can leave?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye, then." Evelyn said, standing up. The boys and Caroline followed.

Over the next dew years, Caroline and Jack remained very good friends, but still never had a bond like sibling would have…

I'm feeling considerably evil today, and I'll tell you that I was going to end the chapter right here, but I'll keep going…

Three years later…

Caroline lazily stumbled through her apartment and flicked on the light. She had just gotten back from a concert at her favorite club.

She checked her messages and then turned on the TV as she shoved a "Hot Pockets" in the microwave. As she was watching the news, her cell phone went off. She muted the television and flipped the phone open.

"Yeah?"

"Car?"

"Yeah who's' this?"

"It's Jerry. You need to come home. Ma's dead. She was shot in a convenience store robbery. The funeral's tomorrow."

Caroline was silent for a moment, but the Jerry heard a crash and shattering sound and knew that Caroline had probably broken something. She wasn't crying when she spoke again, "I'll be there tomorrow for the funeral."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Car?"

"Yeah?" 

"Don't do anything stupid. I swear you are just as bad as Bobby when it comes to acting before thinking out the consequences."

"Yeah Jer, I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, man I know."

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

After she closed her phone, Caroline punched the wall angrily and cried. _I'm going back to Detroit to bury Evelyn… and her killers._

She went to her room and threw some stuff in a duffel bag: Pants, shirts, makeup, hairbrush, and a few other things that she'd need.

She would have to drive through the night to get to Detroit by the next day (she lived in New York). Specifically twelve in the afternoon. She grabbed her wallet, a bottle of Coke, and then changed into a clean grey tee-shirt and black pants. She threw on a band hoody and a leather jacket the locked her apartment up and threw her bag in the backseat of her car.

"Detroit here I come…" She said to herself as she started off to her hometown…

Okay so I took FOREVER to update… don't kill me, I just had a small case of writer's block, but now I'm back!

Review!

-Aspen Mercer

PS- Hope you had happy holidays! Consider this as a "late Christmas present"!


	4. Wake Up Call

Caroline looked at the familiar houses and places as she drove threw Detroit. She finally pulled up to the cemetery where so many other people were. She just sat there in her car for a moment, wondering if she would be able to stay strong. She finally opened the door and shivered a bit as snow fell and the cold wind blew slightly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped. "Oh… Jerry. How are you?"

"That's all I get? After all this time since I seen you girl?" Caroline hugged Jerry and stood back to look him over. He hadn't changed much since her high school graduation, but he was a little bit taller. Caroline was a little bit taller than him… probably a few inches. She was 5'9.

"How you been?"

"Well, I have a wife and two kids."

"You got married and had two kids just in three years?! You been getting' busy…"

"Yeah, actually I have." 

"Okay, that's just sick."

"What? Please Car, you can't stand there and tell me honestly that you haven't… you know, before?"

"Oh I have. I just don't flaunt it around." Caroline said with a smug smirk. Jerry frowned and was about to say something when Bobby came up behind Jerry, followed by Jack.

"Hey Car." Bobby said and put an arm around Caroline. "Hey Jackie." Caroline said and hugged Jack. Bobby stood there with a false look of hurt on his face.

"I see someone's got the hots for the little fairy here." Bobby said grinning. Caroline and Jack both blushed and broke the hug immediately.

"Bobby shut up!" Jack said. "Yeah man. We're here for a funeral. Evelyn's funeral." Caroline said. Bobby put his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Car, how many times do I have to tell you that you're a Mercer? Even if you want Jackie here…" 

"Man, don't start." Jack said.

"I'm only tellin' it how it is, Jackie poo." Jack just flipped him off and started off towards the place where they were putting Evelyn in the ground. All of the brothers and Caroline spoke on behalf of Evelyn at a podium. Some how, Caroline was the first person to go up.

"Thank you all for coming here everyone. The first thing I have to say is that Evelyn was a saint. When I was in high school, I lost my parents and it was pretty hard on me at first, but then, my whole life had been hard. I was adopted by them and I'm sure the guys are wondering why I didn't tell them. Well, I have a long history with Evelyn. She was my social worker. I was going through hell with all the foster homes I was in, and all of them were neglecting or abusive, sometimes both. Evelyn found me a good home at last. I was adopted by Bill and Anne Wahlberg when I was six. Well, losing them was hard on me, but Evelyn took me in and I lived with the Mercers until I moved out after graduation. I remember how I would always ask to do simple things like going to my room or even using the bathroom. I felt awkward in someone else's home like that, and Evelyn saw that. She pulled me aside one day when the boys and I were going to play hockey and held out her hands. She said… she said, 'Caroline, you live here now. I consider you part of my family and you've always been. I… I love you.'" Caroline said and almost broke down before she quickly got off the stage. Bobby took her place and began speaking.

Jerry caught Caroline in a big hug as Bobby went on speaking. Jack was up next and he broke down on the stage. Caroline got him and grabbed his hand. He held hers tight and didn't let go until the Pastor started talking.

"… and the guilty will be punished…" as he said this, Caroline and Bobby both stiffened and said "amen" as the pastor said these words.

After the funeral at Jerry's house, Jack stood outside smoking a cigarette. "You know those things can kill ya'?" someone said from behind him. Jack nearly jumped and turned to see Caroline standing there.

"Want one?" Jack said and held out the pack to her. She plucked one out and stuck in between her lips. "Light?" Jack got out his lighter and passed it to her. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag before handing the lighter back to Jack. Jack laughed a little bit. "Hypocrite." He mumbled under his breath. Caroline lightly slapped his arm. The Bobby came up behind Jack.

"You okay, man?" he asked Jack. Jack nodded his head. "You sure?" Jack nodded again. "You know I love you right?" Jack nodded his head vigorously. Booby rubbed Jack's back a little before turning to Caroline.

"You two better not be doin' anything dirty out here." Bobby said half seriously.

"Bobby, don't worry. We do it all_ inside_." Caroline joked. Bobby gave her a disgusted look and Jack smirked through his cigarette.

"Chill out, Bobby. I was just kiddin'."

"You better be." Bobby muttered. "Let's go inside, man. It's freakin' cold out here and I'm freezin' my balls off."

"If you had any to freeze." Cariline mumbled, getting a laugh from Jack and a slap on the back of the head from Bobby.

"Ow! What the f…"

"Shut up Car! Don't talk like that in front of the kids!" Bobby hissed as Jerry's little girls approached them.

"Hi there Daniela! I like your little dress, Amelia."

"I'm Amelia." The little girl with the dog pointed out.

"I know. Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle Bobby, this is your Aunt Caroline, and that's your uncle Cracker Jack."

"Don't teach them that, man." Jack said quietly.

"You're not our uncles and aunt! You white." Daniela pointed out. Bobby got a look on his face.

"We were adopted by your grandma Evelyn just like your daddy. And Caroline is your aunt because she's like family to us." Bobby explained. Just then, Green and Fowler walked up. Amelia pointed a finger at them and said, "You police!"

"That's right, I'm a police and you're all under arrest. Put your hands up and don't move." Green said in a joking tone. Amelia and Daniela ran off screaming.

"Hey boys how you been? I'm sorry to hear about your mother. By the way, this is my partner, Fowler." Green said hugging the three. Caroline cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, sorry Car." He said.

"You keeping straight, Bobby?"

"Straight-ish." Bobby said. Then Green, Bobby, and Jack engaged in a conversation. Well, Jack pretended to be listening at least.

Caroline looked at Green's partner, Fowler. Something about him was off. She noticed him giving her a look of disgust and decided he wasn't someone that she liked. Then solid recognition hit her.

"Um… Bobby, shouldn't we be getting home? It's gettin' late." Caroline said and gave Bobby a pleading look, hoping that he'd get the message. He apparently did, because he raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly. Caroline knew she'd have to give Bobby and explanation later, but for now, she just wanted to get back to the Mercer house.

"Yeah, Car. You're right. Well, sorry to end out conversation, but we gotta get goin'. What about your car?" Bobby said and started off to the car.

"Jerry said I he'll bring it to me tomorrow. And uh… thanks."

"Don't mention it, but now you gotta tell me why you wanted to get outta there."

"Remember that stupid son of a bitch that used to stalk me and tried to jump me?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh yeah I remember that! Bobby literally tracked him down and…"

"Ok, Jack we know what Bobby did."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, his name was Jeremy Fowler. I swear to god that guy was his brother." Bobby's face darkened. "Oh. That totally explains it." Bobby mumbled to himself.

"Bobby, don't go and do something stupid." Caroline said. "I won't, Car."

"Good. Now hurry up and get to the house. I'm tired and hungry."

"We just ate at Jerry's."

"Well, I'm hungry again and no offense to Camille, but she can't cook worth a crap." Bobby smirked.

"Just make sure Camille or Jerry don't hear you sayin' that." Bobby said as they pulled up to the house. Bobby found the spare key and unlocked the back door. They all filed in with their luggage. Caroline jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she was the last person in the house. She reached around quickly and grabbed the person's wrist in a vice grip, but let go when she heard a familiar voice:

"Damn it Car, let go that freakin' hurts!"

"Angel!"

"Yeah, who do you think?!"

"Yo little brother, you asshole!" Bobby said and threw an arm around Angel's shoulder.

"I missed my plane." Angel said.

"Yeah and you miss our mother's funeral too, Jarhead."

"Sorry, man. I already told you I missed my plane." Angel said and hugged Jack and Caroline.

"Yeah, whatever. Ok, Jack, Angel, and Car take your old rooms. I'll take Ma's." Bobby said. As Jack and Angel released from their hug, Jack pulled Angel closer.

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack said laughing. Angel shook his head and they all headed upstairs.

When Caroline opened her door, she dropped her bag in shock. Everything was the same as when she had left it. Evelyn hadn't changed a thing. All of her things were still in the same place as Caroline had left them. But for some reason the room felt a little empty, probably because Caroline had taken many things with her when she left to New York.

She threw her bag on the bed and grabbed her old guitar. She ran her fingers over the neck to wipe the dust off and used her sleeve to wipe the rest off.

"Wow, haven't seen you for a while." Caroline whispered to herself as if she was talking to the guitar. She nearly ran out the door with her guitar into Jack's room. He was propped up against the head of the bed, playing and tuning his guitar. He didn't look up from his guitar.

"Hey, Car."

"Jack, Evelyn left everything the same. I swear she didn't touch a thing in my room." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah she didn't in here either." Jack said as he plucked away at the strings.

Then, Bobby came into the room from the bathroom and sat down against the bed on the floor. "You been cryin' in here, you little fairy?"

"Man, just leave it alone." Jack said. "To weird in Ma's room?"

"Way too weird, man. She didn't change a thing in the house." Bobby said. Jack pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Then Angel appeared at the door and laughed, causing Bobby, Jack, and Caroline to look up. (A/N: Jerry's at his house at this point. I can't remember how he got to the house in the movie, so he'll just be home.)

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked.

"Nothin'. It's just I haven't seen you all together for I don't know how long." Angel said. "Man, it's too heavy in here. I'm goin' out for a walk."

"Ang, don't even lie. We all know you're goin' to see that Latino chick." Caroline said. Angel scowled.

"I am not goin' to see that girl."

"You can smell that ass from down the street?" Bobby said.

"She's got a boyfriend." Jack commented.

"I told you, I'm just goin' out to clear my head! I am NOT goin' to see that girl!" Angel said and started off down the stairs.

"Angel, she's screamin' some other guy's name, and she's not thinkin' about your black ass."

"Let's get some sleep." Bobby said and returned to Evelyn's room. Caroline stood up and stretched her arms. "Night, Jack."

"Night, Car. Hey can you help me with dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Jack sure. But, uh… you know I can't cook to save my life, right?" Jack smirked and nodded. "Practice makes perfect."

"Whatever." Caroline said and waved a dismissive hand as she left the room and returned to her own. She threw her suitcase onto the floor before changing into a tank top and boxers and threw herself on the bed, hoping to get some sleep. She was emotionally drained, thus, tired as hell. Somehow, she a restless sleep found her and pulled her into the world of dreams.

Caroline woke at about three in the morning hearing screaming outside. She looked out her window to see Angel and a girl running towards the house, _in sheets. _There was a guy following them, with a gun.

Caroline grabbed her pistol that was under her mattress and threw on a Redwings hoody and her black pants before running down the stairs to find Jack sitting on the couch, watching MTV. She ran and opened the door quickly to let Angel and the girl in. The guy that was in pursuit of them wasn't far behind, but Caroline quickly closed the door after Angel and the girl ran in and up the stairs.

When the guy got to the house, he banged on the door. Caroline opened the door and smirked. This guy was pissed_ off. _

"Can I help you?"

"That nigger just came in here with my girl. I want her back!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talkin' about, so if you don't mind, please get your ass off of my front door step." Caroline said and started to close the door when the guy pulled out his gun. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who you're messin' with, bitch."

"Oh? And I you don't know who _you're _messin' with. I suggest you get your ass outta here before I call my… brother down here. You might have heard of him: Bobby Mercer." The man scoffed and kept his gun held up.

"Bobby Mercer aint in that house! He hasn't been in Detroit for years!"

"You wanna bet? I'll just get him down here then in that case. I think I'll warn you now, Bobby's not a morning person, if you know what I mean." Caroline said and turned around. "Yo Jack!"

"What?"

"Go get Bobby for me!"

"Why…"

"Just do it." Jack nodded and stood up to go get Bobby. A few minutes later, Bobby appeared with messy hair and nothing but sweat pants on.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"It's not Jack's fault. I sent him up to get you. This son of a bitch keeps sayin' Angel and some chick came in here a few minutes ago and he won't leave me alone." Caroline said over her shoulder. When the guy's eyes landed on Bobby, they froze for a second, distracting him long enough for Caroline to pull out her gun and place it on his left temple.

"Get outta here." Was all she said. The man whimpered and ran away. Caroline closed the door and turned to Bobby.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm goin' back upstairs to get some more sleep."

"Me too." Caroline said. She followed Bobby back upstairs and went to her room to get some more sleep.

Review and I'll update sooner:)


	5. Envelope

Happy New Years everybody!

Note: I probably have a few things that were in the movie mixed up or not even there, so don't kill me. I know my faults. They're all out of order too unless they absolutely have to be there to keep the plot so there.

I really want to thank ElfLuver13 for helping me (or more like telling me) remember various scenes from the movie. I don't know if you're reading this, but thanks a lot:)

And don't think I'm a crazy person or that I'm scared to cuss, it's just that my mom can get a little nosy into my documents and wouldn't appreciate it if I had the "f-word" going all throughout my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The next morning, Jack shook Caroline up gently. She rolled over and covered her face with a pillow.

"Go away."

"Car, come on!"

"No, piss off, Jackie!"

"Fine, I'm going to get Bobby."

"You do that."

"I will." Jack said then turned o his heel and left the room. He came back minutes later with Bobby.

"Car, get your ass outta bed."

"No. F(bad word) off, Bobby."

"Fine then." Caroline thought he had left the room, but was proven wrong when Bobby flipped her mattress off of the bed with her on it. She growled then stood up with her hands clenched into fists. She pointed an accusatory finger at Bobby. He laughed. "Shut up! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Well it worked, didn't it? We gotta go to Ma's lawyer's office."

"Fine!" Caroline said. She grabbed a long-sleeved red and black striped tee-shirt and black jeans and expected Bobby and Jack to leave, but the just stood there. She cleared her throat as if to say "get the hell outta here" Bobby raised an eyebrow. Caroline pointed a finger at the door.

"Get the hell out." She muttered. Bobby smirked and put his hands up when he saw the evil-looking glare she was giving him. "Fine, fine. Be ready in five minutes or we're leavin' without you. Put a leash on your cat, Jack." Caroline and Jack both scowled in his direction and flicked up their middle fingers. Jack and Bobby then left the room. Caroline pulled her pajamas off and put on her shirt and jeans along with her chain wallet and studded belt. Then, she put on her converse shoes and brushed her hair before running down the stairs just as the four brothers were exiting the house.

"We almost left you, Car." Jerry scolded as Caroline slid into the car in the seat behind Bobby.

"Hey, don't point fingers at me! It's Bobby's fault!" Caroline said and pulled a strand of Bobby's hair. He yelped and turned around angrily. "Don't do that, Car."

"You know you like that, Bobby." Jack laughed. Bobby was silent as they drove to the lawyer's office.

When they got there, the four Mercers and Caroline all got out of the car and followed Bobby into the building.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Yeah we know who you are. You're our mom's lawyer." Jerry said politely and shook the man's hand. The man shook hands with the brothers and hesitated when he came to Caroline.

"Who…?"

"This is Caroline Wahlberg. She's an honorary Mercer." Bobby said seriously. The man nodded and shook hands with Caroline.

"Ah, yes. Evelyn mentioned you in her will."

"Really?" Caroline asked. Had Evelyn really thought of her as a daughter? "What'd ya think, Car? You thought Ma would leave you out?" Angel asked. Caroline shook her head.

"Now, I must say I am very sorry for your loss. We are here to discuss…"

"How much do we get?" Jack interrupted, getting a slap on the back of the head from Bobby and scowls from Jerry, Angel, and Caroline.

"As I was saying… here's your mother's safety deposit box. I'll leave you alone to look through it." The lawyer stood up and left the room.

Bobby opened the box and started taking stuff out. He handed Jack and Jerry some birth certificates and even Caroline's was in there. There was also an envelope with Caroline's name on it. Bobby looked at it for a second, then lost interest and passed it to Caroline. She just tucked it into her coat pocket. "Ma went to Woodstock?" Jack asked as he saw an old ticket stub. Bobby laughed. "You didn't know Ma was a hippie?"

"Nah." Caroline said.

"There any papers for me in there?" Angel said as he looked into the box.

"Nope."

"What about you?"

"Nope." 

"You sure?"

"No, but here's some paper for you." Bobby handed out a few bills of money to Jerry, Angel, and Caroline and shoved a few in his jacket pocket. When Jack gave him a questioning look, Bobby pulled out a diamond necklace and handed to him.

"Here this'll look nice on you, sweet heart." Caroline raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but Jack stopped her:

"Don't say it, Car. I know what you're thinking, and don't say it." Caroline laughed at Jack. "Jackie-poo you have no idea what I was about to say," Caroline said through her fit of laughter.

"C'mon, let's go." Bobby said. The Mercers and Caroline followed Bobby out the door and back into the car. They went to Jerry's "dream" which was more like an old warehouse. It was going to be a housing project.

While Angel, Jerry, Caroline, and Bobby were talking, Jack wandered off to a corner. "You got insurance, right Jer?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I want to burn this…"

"No way, man! You aint burnin' nothin' down."

"Hey remember when you burnt Jerry's tree house down?" Angel cut in. Caroline laughed. Jerry had built the whole damn thing all by himself and was so proud over it. Bobby, who was and is a huge pyromaniac, decided to see how long it would take for a hockey stick to burn. He decided to try it, and being the not-so-much thinker that he was, caught the old, worn hockey stick on fire along with Jerry's tree house.

"Yeah I remember that. I wanted to kick your ass, Bobby." Jerry said. Bobby laughed. Caroline noticed Jack standing still in the corner and realized what he was doing.

"Man, look at your little brother!" Caroline said and pointed over at Jack. The three brothers looked over at Jack and shared "looks". "Jack!" Jerry said. Jack zipped up his pants and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" the other four laughed. Bobby dropped finished the beer he had in his hand and dropped the bottle, watching it shatter.

"Come on. Let's go get a real drink." Bobby said. They all made their way back out to the car and went to Johnny G's bar. When they got there, the four brothers and Caroline sat down at the bar. Bobby made a toast:

"I wanna make a toast to Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had. Pour us another round and some nice warm milk for my little sisters." Bobby said and held up a shot of Jack Daniel's whiskey.

"Shut up Bobby!" Caroline said.

"Man, I will drink you under the table." Jack said. "I'm sure you could, but we're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey."

"Leave it, Bobby." Caroline said. "Let's go over to a table, man."

"Yeah, Car, that'd be a good idea." Jerry said, looking at an already half drunken Jack. They went over and sat down at a table that only had four chairs and all of the tables around them were full. Caroline was the last one to get there. She stood there and crossed her arms.

"What?" Bobby asked. "I don't have anywhere to sit." The slightly drunk Caroline pouted. Bobby laughed. "Sit on Jackie's lap. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Fine." Caroline said and walked over to Jack and sat on his lap. He didn't seem to care. The oldest three brothers laughed, especially Bobby. A few minutes later, Jack and Caroline were completely drunk.

"Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack!" Jack said in a sing-song voice.

"Jackie is drunk!" Jerry said.

"Jack liked ass-crack and ball-sack!" Bobby said. Jack shook his head. "Jack doesn't like ass-crack and ball-sack! Jack likes boobs! Jack got fans! Jack got lots of fans!" Caroline laughed and got up and went back over to the bar to get another bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, hold on, Car. I think you've had enough." Jerry called after her. She just went on. Instead of getting the whiskey, she sat next to a guy and flicked her hair. They could see her talking to him and the grin on his face. A minute later, they stood up and Caroline began to follow him towards the door. Jack saw this and grew enraged. He stood up and strode over to them and punched the guy square in the jaw. The guy stumbled back, clutching his face.

Jack grabbed Caroline by the wrist and literally dragged her back over to the table. He sat back down in his chair and pulled Caroline into his lap. She squirmed to get free, but he was too strong and kept a firm grip around her waist. All the while, the oldest brothers were about to die from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.

Caroline finally gave up and fell back into Jack's lap. Jerry finally managed to stop laughing.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go home." He said and stood up. The other four followed and Jerry drove them home.

Caroline woke up the next morning, (or more like later that morning), to yelling, which very much irritated her pounding head. The voices were downstairs; one was male, one was female. She could tell that the man's voice was Bobby's, and guessed that it was Sophie who was the woman's voice, though she hadn't seen Sophie for years. She rolled over and groaned in annoyance the yelled, "Sophie, just shut up!" Then Bobby laughed. "See? You're a household pest!" Bobby said to Sophie.

Caroline stood up and yelled, "Bobby, you shut the too! You're both too damn loud!" Caroline could hear Jack laugh from his room. She brushed her hair and put on her eyeliner before throwing on a red and black guitar tee-shirt, dark jeans with a chain wallet, and her black boots (not like fashion boots, but like Bobby's boots) before running downstairs. Sophie ran past her up the stairs.

"I thought you were a macho man, Angel. Big tough guy. It's a cryin' shame when Jackie here's the only one who's down for a ride." Caroline cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, and Car too. Come on you two, say goodbye to your big sister."

"Bobby, where are we goin' again?" Caroline said as they got into the car.

"To the contract killer's house. The guys that killed Ma."

"Why?"

"To find something on them." Jack supplied. "Okay. We gonna break in?"

"Is there any other way?" Bobby said with a devious grin. When they got to the house, Bobby handed Caroline and Jack a flashlight and brought one himself. Bobby broke in trough the window. The three climbed inside and started looking around. Bobby flipped the mattress up and found a bunch of guns. Caroline shivered a little thinking that one of them killed Evelyn.

Jack went through the drawers and pulled out some CDs and a digital camera. He turned it on and started looking through the pictures. "Hey Bobby, I think I found somethin'!" Jack handed the camera to Bobby. "Hey Car…come here a second."

"What?" Caroline asked. Bobby shoved the camera up in her face. "What's this?"

"That's Ma and the insurance agent."

"These guys were stalking Ma." Jack said quietly. Caroline and Bobby both gave Jack a "duh" look.

"Wait a second, that guy said he only met Evelyn once!" Caroline pointed out. Bobby grunted angrily. Jack frowned.

"Son of a…"

"Shut up, Car."

"What?! You're in no place to tell me to shut up, Mercer!"

"Car just shut it!" Bobby hissed and held up his hand. Caroline silenced herself as she realized that Bobby was listening for something. He abruptly stood when there was a loud thud outside. Caroline and Jack also stood and Jack tucked the camera away in his jacket and Bobby put all the guns in a bag. They then made their way back to the window through which they entered.

"Shit!" Jack growled as he tripped over the leg of a chair. Caroline turned around and snorted. "Nice _Jack_ass." Caroline whispered. Jack grunted and flicked up his middle finger. They all went through the window and ran back to Bobby's car.

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry I took so dang long but I hope you liked it:) Review??? puppy eyes


End file.
